The Protector, My Protector
by CassieB
Summary: God I hate running. Always have. And now, here I am. Depending on these cursed legs to save my life. From what? I hope I live to find out.
1. Stalker

**i really think i could turn this into an amazing story, but theres a catch...**

**i only write, to have my stuff read.**

**so if you like it, comment!**

disclamer- i own nothing.

* * *

*_preface_

God I hate running. Always have. And now, here I am. Depending on these cursed legs to save my life. From what? I hope I live to find out.

* * *

*chapter 1Stalker

I peaked over my shoulder for what felt like the millionth time in the last hour.

I wasn't an insecure person. Usually...

But I just could not shake the feeling that I was being watched. Or fallowed. Maybe both. But I was a big girl. I could take care of myself!

But then again, if that was indeed the case, why was I starting to speed up. Practically jogging to my dorm just to be off the streets, even though it wasn't even dark yet.

I was nervous about something, but I kept brushing it off as finals. They were coming up and I needed the good grades. I knew better though. It wasn't finals. No, because almost every normal college students stress over finals. And I am not normal.

I was nervous about the oncoming darkness. Some called it sunset. Some called it twilight. But as beautiful as it is… that's the time when I feel most vulnerable, most alone.

My parents died when I was 16. That was five years ago, but I feel haunted by the stillness of night even now. My fear of the dark started then.

The report claims it was just a freak accident, that my father lost control of the car because he was speeding. They seemed to overlook the fact that he was the police chief, and would never speed.

I blame myself.

My family had a secret. I was different, and many people- bad people- wanted to use me for whatever purposes they thought I could help them with. Although even I don't know why.

I've heard that there are agencies out there, more powerful than the CIA, or FBI. And instead of working for and with the government, they work agents it. Some call them terrorists. I prefer monsters. They're the ones after me.

Since the day I was born I've been aware of them. And that's the problem. A baby shouldn't really be aware of anything. But I knew. And they knew I knew.

And they were coming for me. I could feel it.

=]

* * *

**thats all untill i'm sure that i'm not waisting my time...**

**please comment!**


	2. Mission

**_last time..._**

_Since the day I was born I've been aware of them. And that's the problem. A baby shouldn't really be aware of anything. But I knew. And they knew I knew._

_And they were coming for me. I could feel it._

* * *

***chapter 2**

**mission**

I reached my house about 5minutes before I usually did.

Only once locked inside did I feel somewhat safe.

I ran through the house turning on lights and checking every window, locking it if it wasn't already, and turned in the tv.

I had told the others in the building that I didn't care if they parked in front. It made it look like there were people here, and that eased my anxiety some too. Someone would be less likely to break in if they thought there were people inside, right?

God I hope so…

I kicked off my shoes and ran to the bathroom making sure the door latched behind me, even though I was alone. I hurriedly stripped and jumped into the shower, closing the frosted glass doors behind me.

The water was hot. Way too hot actually.

I sucked in a harsh breath as the water hit my back. It hurt, but the pain just proved that I had lived through another day, so I welcomed the scorching water.

I could hear the tv coming from the livingroom and I sighed. I was honestly pathetic. I was scared to get out of bed in the morning. Scared to leave the house. Too scared to drive, so I rode the bus. Too scared to even step foot in my own house after being gone all day, and terrified of being alone.

I was pathetic!

If the Voltri wanted me dead they would have killed me years ago. But they didn't.

Sometimes I think that the only reason they've let me live this long was because they knew how miserable I was.

I faced the facet. The water was no longer scolding, so I let the water run over my face.

I opened my mouth and the water ran in trying to flow down my throat and calm the feeling of pity that overtook me whenever I thought of my life.

I was a freak.

I was different by birth, and because of my vast understanding- my 'perceptiveness' if you will- I am being hunted down and stalked.

A soft sob escaped my lips as I slid down the shower wall, sitting on my butt with my knees pulled up to my chest and my back leaned agents the wall.

I buried my face in my hands and cried silently until the water ran cold

********

**Edwards pov.**

_**Mission- S**__ave the Swan_

_**Name- **__Isabella Marie Swan_

_**Threat- **V__oltri_

_**Protector- **__Cullen, Edward_

"Carlisle? Are you sure these orders are correct?" I looked over at the picture again. The girl, Isabella, she looked so nervous. She was pale, thin, and had dark circles under her deep, broken eyes. But besides that, she was beautiful.

"quite." Carlisle responded. I had momentarily had forgotten what I had asked.

"but she looks so…" I started but was cut off.

"she needs to be protected Edward. That's all I've been authorized to share." He shot me an apologetic smile.

"yes sir." I smiled. It was still amusing to me that I was expected to call him sir while at the office. He way my father for crying out loud! I looked back to the photo and my smirk vanished. "I just…" she looked so scared. But she didn't look like the type that would do anything to deserve the level of danger that went with the Voltri. The picture we had was a simple driver's license, but even in that photo she looked insecure and vonerable. Her smile was little more than a wince, almost like she expected a spring loaded boxing glove to pop out and hit her as the flash went off.

"I'm sorry son, but this is urgent. You need to leave ASAP." He looked at me intently, and I understood in an instant. This was a dangerous case.

* * *

**sorry to those of you who did review...**

**i guess i was just holding out for more reviews.**

***sigh***

**oh well.**

**maybe this chapter!!!!**

**(hint hint..) =]**


	3. I Wish It Was A Dream

**Sorry it's been so long people… I was thinking about quitting this story.**

**I'm a reader, not a writer,**

**But I thought "heck with it"**

**So here it is!**

**

* * *

**

It was pouring down rain. Large, cold wet drops penetrated the night sky, making the scene look all the more dramatic.

"wh… who are you?" I was petrified. I looked into the face of the man at the accident.

He smiled a nauseatingly-evil, satisfied smirk and just stared at me. If felt as though he was telling me _your next _with simply his eyes.

I fell to the ground sobbing. I was lying in the road, not even 100 feet away from my father's totaled pickup.

The cold water soaked me to the bone, but I couldn't feel it anymore. I was numb to the world around me now. My parents were gone. It was obvious that I was no longer safe here…I needed to find a new place to live, a new state, maybe even a new name….

*******

I woke up with the shower still running over my freezing body. I hated those dreams, mainly because they weren't just dreams. I knew they were actually my history. And I knew the volturi were coming weather I liked it or not. No one could stop them.

I pulled my achy body off of the floor of my bath tub and reached for the facet. My muscles were stiff, and I felt like crap.

"Ughhh" I groned as I reached for my towel. My body was stiff, and I was sure that I must be somewhere between blue and purple. I looked in the mirror and out the window reflected in the glass.

Just then I noticed something… was it my stalker? An assassin? Someone sent to kidnap me?

Me and my stupid jumping to conclusions! It was probably just a bird… however; I can't _not_ forgive myself for my silly thinking. I think anyone would be scared and jumpy if they have been hunted their entire life.

Now, the main reason attribute that makes me special is that I have almost like, a sixth sense… not like being psychic, or reading minds, or anything crazy like that, but my perceptiveness, and my ability to comprehend just about anything, it far outshines even the worlds most intelligent people.

This is the only thing that makes me different then anyone else, and as a result I feel self-conscious.

I'm not at all pretty, I'm plain- brown hair, brown eyes, flat chest, and clumsy as heck. But that's okay to me, it makes it easier to blend into a crowed, and easier to hide.

I walked into my room in just a towel. My hair was dripping, leaving little water pools trailing me over the wood floor. I closed the door and sat on my bed. I let my mind float away as I dressed. I hated my body; I didn't want to see it as I dressed. I was sickly looking.

Pale, thin, and my hair had lost whatever sheen it once had. I was a zombie, a shell of my former self, and at times I felt that living this way- scared and alone- is worse than if the volturi actually found me. At least then I may feel needed…

I chanced a look in the mirror, but quickly looked away. I walked to my bedside table, turned on my lamp, returned to the door, turned off the overhead lamp, and laid down.

I left the TV on hoping the voiced flowing from the next room over would help calm my insecurities.

I rolled over looking at my lamp. I slowly reached my hand out and grasped the switch and I closed my eyes. I ever so gently flipped the switch, and rolled back over, my eyes still closed.

It was a trick I learned when I first moved here.

If you close your eyes before you turn off the lights, then you never have to face the darkness…

* * *

**Still not sure if I wanna finish with this story…**

**If you want more, inspire me!**

**=]**

**R&R please!!**

**(next chapter is in edwards pov)**


End file.
